Vampire Academy, Dimitri's POV
by iloveVA
Summary: This is Vampire Academy, but it's in Dimitri's prospective. How does he REALLY feel about Rose? And how does he mentally handle everything? Read and Find out:
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys. Some of you might have read my other book, The Last Sacrifice. Well, I couldn't let these guys go, so here is Dimitri's POV:) Its short, So i'm very sorry.I own Nothing, sadly, but Enjoy:)**

**Chapter one**

"Guardian Belikov, are you handling watch out at the window?" one of the other guardians on the mission to retrieve the two girls asked me. I nodded, trying to be as quiet as posssible incase they happened to be awake. I stepped ito the shadows where I could not be seen, but still see the window to the girls room.

Just having come here to the academy, I didn't know all the guardians yet. And altough I always kept a straight face and kept quiet, being here made me very uncomfortable. I wasn't used to guarding a school, or kids at that. I was more familiar guarding my assignment along with one or sometimes two other guardians. I used to have a charge, but while I was on relief...he was killed. So not a week ago, I was assigned at St. Vladimirs. The headmistress of the school told me to orginize a seach party for Princess Dragimor and her so-called delinquient friend, Rose Hathaway. I agreed, happy to be doing something other that patrol, and now we had easily tracked the girls to Portland. I was told that Valissa, being the last of the Royal line of Dragimors, had escaped with her friend, Rosemarie Hathaway who was a novice. Rosemarie had caused alot of trouble back at the academy, and I understood that she would be a handful. So here I stood, evaluating everthing and coming up with all sorts of plans incase our first one didn't work, when I heard a scream.

I stiffened at once, and tried to hear anything else. But even though I had sensitive hearing, it wasn't possible for me to hear what the Princess and the other girl was saying. After a few minutes, a light flickered on, and A cat apeared on the window sill, dissapeared, and came back again, and I wondered if it had seen me. But I couldn't focus on that long, I needed to close in the perimeter. I motioned my hand forward, and all the guardians took their places. Now we just had to wait.

As I watched the window, something happened. The dhampir, who I assumed was Rosemarie, showed her neck to the Princess. Then, surrising me, Valissa bent down and fed off of her. I wasn't disgusted like I should have been.I didn't think badly like i normaly would have. A horrible thought didn't even cross my mind. Instead I was rather thoughtful about Rosemarie, doing what she did to protect the Princess. She had to have a lot of dedication to Valissa, because all of the nasty things that would have been said about her if anyone every found out could ruin her. It made me want to smile at Rosemarie, but I kept a straight face, and waited until they moved about.

I didn't have to wait to long. The dhampir stumbled to the window. I took a step forward- a huge mistake. The girls gaze drifted towards me, and imediately jumped back. I had been spotted. I stepped back as well, and another guardian joined me. Time to start our first plan.

I ran to the parking lot, already knowing where they were going. And as the ran out of the dorm like I knew they would, they moved right where I wanted them. The guardians I had ordered to chase them to me were doing their job. I stepped out to be seen, and that much I was. The girls halted, knowing they had been outnumbered and surrounded. Rosemarie moved in as much of a protective stance as she could manage infront of Valissa, and practically growled,

"Leave her alone. Don't touch her." I surpressed a smile, knowing that she was in no state to make an attack. I put my hands out, as if I was surrendering, and took a step foward.

"I'm not going to-" but i couldn't get the words out of my mouth before she went at me. She was clumsy and i could tell she hadn't practiced any moves while on the run. I put my arm out to stop her, but Only i hit a little to hard. She started to fall in a twisted position, and I quickly decided not to let her fall, so I grabbed her arm and set her upright. I glanced at her to make sure she was alright and thats when I noticed her neck.

It had blood running down from the bite, and once she got what I was staring at, she shook her head so that her long hair covered it. Rosemarie jerked away from me,and I let her go. She looked as if she were to attack again but the Princess stoped her.

"Rose, don't." When Valissa spoke, that ws the first time I truely noticed her. There was something about her that was making me feel calm and centered. I knew there was something wrong when I seen how she was staring at Rose, her face lit up in concentration an energy.

I waited while Rose wavered for a moment, but she then sagged in defeat. I took this a my chance to state why was here, although i'm sure they already knew. After a bow directed towards the Princess, I said,

"I'm Dimitri Belikov. I've come to take you back to St. Vladimirs Academy, Princess."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I'm not gettin much feedback:( I need you guys to review and tell me what you think. It'll get better, I just gotta gett it started:)**

**Chapter two**

Rose seemed to despise me after our encounter. And even more when I seen her and Valissa whispering to each other, Rose now being sober, and had them seperated.

"Don't let them talk to each other. Five minutes together, and they'll come up with an escape plan." I told the guardian with Rose. She shot me a death glare, which proved me right. They probably already had one halfway in motion.

I didn't relax until we were in the air. I knew then that there was almost no possible way for the girls to escape, and I decided it best not to sit by Rose. Instead I took a seat next to the Princess, and stole a few glances at Rose. She looked mad, really mad. And maybe even a little crazy, for her face would go completely blank out of no where for a moment. I reached up to grab my bottle of water. I took a sip, and then for once I let my curiosity get the best of me. i stood, and traded with Rose's guardian, who went to sit by Valissa.

Rose made a show of turning away from me. She was being rude, but from what I had understood so far was that she protected the Princess no matter what, so i couldn't find her to terrible. Yet, anyways.

"Were you really going to attack all of us?"

No answer. Not like I excpected one. I really surprised myself when I voiced my thoughts, "Doing that...protecting her like that- it was very brave." I took in a breath, wondering what kind of reatcion I would get out of her, and continued,"_Stupid_, but still brave. Why would you even try it?"

She turned and looked me in the eye and simply said,"Because I'm her guardian." before turning back to the window.

I wanted to say something that told her how I admired how protective she was. I wanted to ask her why she was so protective toward the Princess. And then again, I would have loved to point out to her that I was infact her guardian, and that she hasn't graduated, so she isn't even a gaurdian. But instead of acting like she would have, or getting her all upset about this or that, I stood and returned to the front of the jet until the plane landed.

I took the girls to the vehichle, knowing that at this point escape was not an option anymore. We drove, and after passing the guards stationed at the wall, we got out to the upper schools quad, all the while a plan spinning in my head. Headmistress Kirova had told me not to go easy on them, and I wasn't going to. I had the perfect plan that would show hem not to run off.

As we were walking, Rose ran up to me. "Hey, Comrade."

Comrade? Where had that come from? And why was she talking to me now?

I din't look at her when i said,"You want to talk now?"

"Are you taking us to Kirova?"

"Headmistress Kirova." I corrected her. It didn't phase her, and I was quickly learning that she always had a smart mouth along with her additude.

"Headmistress. Whatever. She's still a self-righteous old bit-" her word cut off as she realized what I had done to them.

I, along with the other guardians, led them through the cafeteria, and as soon as every one had seen who had entered, all talking ceased. And all the eyes were on them. Rose smiled, pretending not to care, I assume. She wasn't fooling me.

As we came out of the commons and into Headmistress' Kirova office, all of the other guardians left except for myselft and Alberta. The girls sat, and The headmistress was about to begin her lecture when someone interuped.

"Valissa."

I looked over and seen who it was, Prince Victor Dashkov. I have a great amount of respect for him, seeing as a desease was killing him, slowly and painfully. He still lived, as normal as possible, and he was so young. Maybe forty. Pity filled me but i kept my face strait as Valissa and his reunion continued.

"Uncle..." Valissa hugged him, and I was almost shocked he didn't break.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you safe, Valissa. And you to, Rose." He said, turning toward Rose. His hand were shaking, and I had the urge to tell him to relax and sit down. But I needed not, because Headmistress Kirova had both of them sit back down so she could begin speaking.

"You, Miss Hathaway, broke the most sacred promise amoung our kind: the promise of a guardian to protect a Moroi. It is a great trust. A trust that you violated by selfishly taking the princess away from here. The Strigoi would love to finish off the Dragimors; _you_ nearly enabled them to do it."

"Rose didn't kidnaped me." Valissa piped up. I had thought her to be a quiet person, trying to keep peace. Now she was putting the blame on herself. "I wanted to go. Don't blame her."

"Miss Dragimor, you could have been the one who orchestrated the entire plan for all I know, but it was still _her_ responsibility to mak esure you didn't carry it out. If she'd done her duty, she would have notified some one. If she'd done her duty, she would have kept you safe."

I looked at Rose, and I thought I seen something in her body let loose. What she shouted next proved that point.

"I _did_ do my duty!" she had jumped out of the chair now, and I flinched. "I did keep her safe! I kept her safe when none of you could do it! I took her away to protect her. I did what i had to do. You certainly weren't going to."

The headmistress kept her face black when she said,"Miss Hathaway, forgive me if I fail to see the logic of how taking her out of a heavily guarded, magically secured environment is protected. Unless there's something you're not telling us?"

I looked at Rose, and noticed the princess did the same. Hm. She bit her lip and didn't say anything. And thats when I knew exactly what was going on. While my mind was turning, they continued to argue. I wasn't listening. Somethin about Valissa staying and Rose being expelled. I was coming up with what could keep them both here.

"Or maybe you're going to to try and send me off to be a blood whore. Try that, and we'll be gone by the end of the day." Rose was saying when I tuned back in.

"Miss Hathaway, you are out of line."

"They have a bond." I said, speaking for the first time. "Rose knows what Valissa is feeling. Don't you?"

Rose didn't answer, but Headmistress Kirova did. "No...thats imprssible. That hasn't happened in centuries."

I kept on, knowing I was right. "Its obvious. I suspected as soon as i started watching them."

So on and on it went. i couldn't believe I was trying to protect the girl, to keep her here. She meant nothing to me. Just another kid. But still, something said I had to keep her here.

"So give her extra training sessions." I was saying.

"Whose going to put in the extra time? You?" the headmistress said. That certainly backed me down.

"Well thats not what I-" I was cut off. Headmistress Kirova said something, but i looked at Rose. She had a hope on her face...something I couldn't ignore.

"Yes. I can mentor Rose. I'll give her extra sessions along with her normal ones." I couldn't believe what I was getting into. They argued Rose's punishment some more. I was still studying her. And as my mind processed her, I began to think. She needed me. And I had no clue what to do about it.

Roses words broke me out of my thoughts. "Fine. I accept."

At least things were settled for now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok guys, I would really like some support! I know its the same as the book right now, but it won't be for long. Dimitri has to leave Rose sometime, right? Anyways, enjoy and review please!**

**Chapter three**

Alberta and I escorted Rose to her first class, not giving her any chance to sneak off or socialize. She had gym first, and when we walked in she was greeted with silence and everyones eyes. She, aparently deciding to show out, smiled and said to one gawking kid," Hey Mason, wipe the drool of your face. If your going to think about me naked, do it on your own time." That earned a few laughs, and the boy, Mason I was guessing, didn't stagger.

"This _is_ my time, Hathaway. I'm leading todays session."

"Oh, yeah? Huh, well I guess it is a good time to think about me naked, then." Rose replied. Not olny was she bad-behaved. She had a smart mouth and was very bold. This is definately going to be interesting with her.

"Its _always _a good time to think about you naked." another voice said.

Decided I had heard enough, I walked out of the gym, murming in russian about how Rose was acting like an Idoit and the two boys were following her exapmle.

I technically didn't have much work today. But just to be safe, I checked the perimeter before heading to one of the classes. Guardians always lingured in the back of classrooms, not only for protection, but just to monitor things. All the classes I looked into had enough gaurdians already in there, so when i found one that only had two already stationed, I slipped in.

And what a class to slip into. As soon as the next class shuffled in, I noticed Rose in the group. I wondered how she did in the gym. Probably almost killed herself. I felt kind of smug, because I knew it woul be hard on her. I planned on making it harder.

Guardian Alto, the instructor of this class, noticed Rose first thing as well.

"Whats this? No one told me we had a guest speaker here today. Rose Hathaway. What a privalage! How very generous of you to take time out of your busy schedule and share you knowledge with us."

I could tell she was blushing, even from here. At least there was some way to make her back down. Humilation. Guardian Alto had her standing infront of the class, answering questions that there was no possible way for her to know because she hadn't been here to learn them. Rose had gotten really mad when Guardian Alto told her the only reason her and Valissa was alive was because they were lucky.

"Strigoi aren't lurking around every corner out there. Its not like we've been taught. Its safer that you guys make it sound!"

"Safer? _Safer?_" Guardian Alto imediately lauched into how a strigoi could have 'snapped her pretty neck' before she noticed it, so on and so on. I had an urge to pipe in and defend her again, but I knew i couldn't. And where did this urge come from? I barely knew the girl, and yet she was driving me crazy already.

Rose looked as if she were going to cry. I felt pity, but not enough to think that she didn't deserve some good scolding. After a few more m words, Gaurdian Alto finished with.

"Now we'll have to see if you can learn enough to pass this class and qualify for your feild experience next semester."

I have to admit that he was being a little cold. And I knew Rose would more than likely be gettin more scoldings, so just to be safe that I wouldn't run into her again, I stayed inside Stan Alto's class until luch, and thats when I purposefully walked up to her to talk.

"I suppose you saw what happened in Stan's class?" she asked me. I almost corrected her, but decided against it because if i did, I knew it would take the conversation off track.

"Yes."

"And you don't think that's unfair?"

"Was her right? Do you think you were fully prepared to protect Valissa?" I questioned her, hoping for her to see both sides.

"I kept her alive..." She mumbled, looking at the floor. What I asked next wasn't nice, but it got a point across.

"How did you do fighting against your classmates today?"

No answer.

"If you can't fight _them-_" I started, but she cut me off.

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

"Your strong and fast by nature. You just need to keep yourself trained. Didn't you play any sports while you were gone?" I asked.

"Sure. Now and then."

She was making me very, very tired. "You didn't join any teams?"

"Too much work. If I wanted to practice that much, I'd have stayed here."

I gave a look, and said," You'll never be able to protect the princess if you don't hone you skills. You'l lalways be lacking."

Then, reminding me why I was helping her in the first place, the hope and determination showed up again. "I'll be able to protect her."

I tried to sound like I wasn't fully convinced of that. I tried to sound a little cold. Mainly for her own good. But partly because something inside me was telling me not to let her know I wanted her to succeed. It was telling me to shut up that I believed with some hard work and dedication, she would be able to properly gaurd the princess. I told her how she wasn't guarenteed to have Valissa after graduation. I told her that no one wanted to waist the bond, but that wasn't gong to make her Valissa guardian automatically. She had nothing to say but

"Lissa. Call her Lissa." I sighed and walked away.

I had no clue what to do about Rose. She was definately going to be hard to break in, and even harder to control her additude. And as I walked away, I felt as though I should have stayed with her the rest of the day. I was almost afraid she would get herself into some trouble. But iI angrily pushed that worry out of my head, wondering why it got in there anyways. Rose wasn't my child. She wasn't even my student yet. I shouldn't care what happened to her.

But I did.

Later that day, as i prepared Rose's lesson, I heard one of the instructors talking.

"She'll be out of here in no time. Good riddence." Guardian Alto.

"Maybe not. Maybe this is just some rumor like the kids always spread." Another person said. I didn't know or recognize him, but I walked up to the two and asked what they were talking about as politely as I could.

"Rose Hathaway. She's already had a run in with another student. At least this one asked for it." The other man said.

Wonderful. Rose had already gotten herself in trouble.

"What happened to her?" I asked.

"Well I'm more worried about the Renaldi girl, but I'm guessing you meant Rose. Nothing. From what we've heard from the students, she just told her off and went about her day." I shook my head and walked off. The teachers wanted her gone, wanted her in trouble. And worst of all, Rose was making their wish come true.

I was walking around, trying to find Rose who was running a few minutes late. I found her standing in the hall, face blank.

"Rose! Rose?"

She finally came to. She told me that she had been in her head, and that it was aoart of the bond. Aparently Lissa wasn't in any danger, Rose might have been a little swayed.

"Can you keep going?" i asked her, truly concerened. Why? Don't ask me, I was still figuring it out myself.

She seemed to notice my concern, and told me she was fine. She changed, and said something that truly made me laugh until I wound out she was serious,

"Comrade, you think you could let me off today?"

I argued for a moment, and finaaly she followed me to the weight room. I told her what I wanted her to do, and curled up with one of my favorite western novels. When she was done, i showed her some stretches. Thats when we started talking.

"How'd you get to be Lissa's guardian? You weren't even here a few years ago. Did you even train at this school?" she asked me. I wasn't used to sharing things about myself with others, particularly with females. But we were going to be around eachother for the next year almost half of the day sometimes, so I decided to tell her.

"No. I attended the one in Siberia."

She made a crack about Siberia, and i wanted to smile. I did and I said," After I graduated, I guarded a Zeklo's lord. He was killed recently." My smile faded, and my thoughts were elswhere as I said," They sent me here because they needed extras on campus. When the princess turned up, they assigned me to her, since I'd already be around. Not that it matters until she leaves campus."

"Did this lord die on your watch?" Rose asked, not falling for my complete subject change.

"No. he was with his other guardian. I was away." I still felt like it was my fault, though. She noticed I had grown sad, and said

"Hey, did you help come up with that plan to get us back? Because it was pretty good. Brute force and all that."

I raised one of my eyebrows. I was geting a compliment from the person I captured about the capture...Hm. "Your complimenting me on that?"

"Well, it was a hell of alot better than the last one they tried." last one? i was told that thi was the only attempt to bring them back. I asked her, and she told me about some PSI hound that had once found them. This one the only time we had found her. I told her. Still not convincing her, she said that they just might not have told me about it. I knew i wasn't going to win, and I was suspicoius about the hounds. if she was telling the truth, then someon else had been trying to find them. I doubted that.

"Maybe." I told her. We departed, and I went back to my room. I had alot to think about.

First thing, what was up with the hounds? I didn't believe her completely, but I didn't think she would lie to me out right. Or maybe she would.

Second off, how was I to help her learn to fight when she was so far behind on every bit of training, such as runiing, and strength? I was going to have to work on that before anything else.

And last, and probably the most important, but the one i wanted to forget, why did i care about Rose? I had opened up, just a little, and show a bit of weakness to her. Why? And also, why did I feel the need to protect her, to keep her here, and out of trouble? I told myself that she was now my student, and I was basically her baby sitter. So it was normal for me to worry a little, right?

Wrong. I was in denial, and I didn't even know it, or know why. Yet, that is.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for those of you who reviewed:) I hope to get some more, They inspire me to keep writing:) And any Ideas or suggestions on what Dimitri will do or think, then tell me. Remember **

Chapter four

Red eyes were staring at me. I couldn't see anything else but them. Then, suddenly I was pushed back, and I could see what had attacked me. The owner of the red eyes towered over me. He was tall. Strong and fast by nature. And I was defensless. I turned and ran and ran and ran until-

I woke up. I was sweating and breathing heavily. I hated dreams like that. Ever since I staked my first Strigoi, I had dreams about them. Except for I was always able to fight, or atleast do something other than run. It reminded me of some one...

Rose.

She is as defensless as I just was. She doesn't even having running to rely on because she's not in shape. I was going to have to change that.

I was also going to have to change the fact that she was on my mind all the time. She was haunting my dreams, making me worry, and even making me open up, and show some fellings. I was Dimitri Belikov, and even though I'm very modest and hate to say this, but I'm a kick ass guardian. I'm supposed to be a fly on the wall, nothing but a shadow. Immpassive. But Rose...she just pushed all that aside. Great.

I climbed out of bed. It was time to get up anyways, and no way was I going back to sleep so i could get attacked by a strigoi.I sighed and got dressed, taking much longer than usual. Today I was to guard the front gate unitl lunch. Then I was free to do whatever until Rose's practice session.

I ran up to the gate to relieve one of the nighttime (or daytime as a human would say) guards and I stood there, my face black. There were a good five guardians out here with me, and they chatted about things that weren't really important. I grunted and spoke when apropriate, but really I was bored and ready to get inside. Nothing was going to happen as long as the wards were in place, and standing here was almost pointless. But I thought of all the students inside, and what would happen if they'd get killed by strigoi. The familys would be hurt. the friends would grieve. So I decided to quit whining and be glad I could help people.

I wasn't usaully this way. Either I was turning into a grump or something was sseriously wrong. I mentaly sighed and noted to check out something that would make me not dream so I could sleep more.

Lunch was the same as always, and the next thing on my to-do list was Roses session today.

"Comrade. What we doing today? Do I get to fight ya yet?" she asked as I walked in the gym. I shook My head, and she stretched for a few minutes, and I sent her out to run. Like I would be doing for a while. So, Sprawing out with my western book again, I read while she ran.

The western novels alway provided peace to me. Justice, outlaws, the whole nine yards. I had my own little world when I was reading them, and I alsomst didn't notice Rose when She ran up to me and said,"Alright cowboy. Can I be done? Or atleast get something to drink. This is killing me!" I looked up at her, and she was covered in sweat despite the cold weather. I smiled ruefully, knowing that she was going to have a hard time.

"Sure. Go get something t drink, and we'll be done. Just come prepared tommorow." her mouth opened to argue but I left before she had the chance.

The next few night passed easily, and I was in a much better mood at churc on Sunday. I went to find peace, and maybe even forgivness. Although I was removing evil from the world when I killed, I still took lives.

And as crazy as it sounds, Rose sat infront of me at church. Yes, she looked exrenly bored. She snuck a few glances at me, but I didn't really acknoledge her, and kept my face thoughtful yet careful. The preiest was talking about Vladimir And shadow kissed Anna, and I seen Rose jolt at the word. Next thing I knew she ran up to talk to the preist after service, and I left, wondering what in this place could atract _her_ attention so much.

Shawdow kissed. I didn't know what it meant, but it meant something to Rose. And even though something told me it had to do with her and Lissa, I still couldn't place it. I would have to ask her one day.

"Whoa, Dimitri. I realize this is actually a current hit in Eastern Europe right now, but do you think that maybe we could listen to something that wasn't recorded before I was born?"

My eyes Flickered up to Rose, who had interupted my reading. But it was her practice time, so I decided to let that go. But she also called me Dimitri, which I didn't like much. At least it was a step up from comrade. She was speaking about the song I had playing on the cd player, 'When Doves Cry'.

"What does it matter to you? I'm going to be the one listening to it. You'll be outside running."

She made a face, and I ignored it. Thats what I did most of the time, ignore her smart comments or faces. She continued,

"Hey, whats with all the running anyway? I mean, I realize the importance of stamina and all that, but shouldn't i be moving on to something with a little hitting? They're still killing me in group practice."

I wanted to laugh at her, but i'm sure that wouln't have gotten us very far. So I lok=oked back at my book like I didn't care what she was saying and said," Maybe you shoul hit harder."

"I'm serious." words I've never heard her say.

"Hard to tell the difference. My job is to get you ready to defend the princess and fight dark creatures, right?" I set my book down but didn't get up.

"Yup."

"So thell me this: suppose you manage to kidnap her again and take her off to the mall. While your there, a Strigoi comes at you. What will you do?"

"Depends on what store we're in." I really wanted to sigh heavily, but i Just looked at her.

"Fine. I'll stab him with a silver stake."

I sat up, and thought about how she figured she knew every thing. If it wouldn't kill her, I wouldn love to see her fight with a Strigoi and show her. But, of course, I wanted her alive, and I'm sure Lissa did too. So I couldn't do that.

"Oh? Do you have a silver stake? Do you even know how to use one?" I asked.

She made a face, looking away. "Okay, I'll cut its head off."

"Ignoring the fact that you don't have s weapon to do that, how will you compensate the fact that he might be a foot taller than you?"

She backed down a bit, but not completely. "Fine. I'll set him on fire."

"Again, with what?"

"Alright. I give up. You've already got the 're just messing with me. I'm at the mall and I see a Strigoi. What do I do?" she finally asked.

"You run."

I think she was on the verge of throwing a huge fit like she usually does, but I told her i'd run with her. That settled her a bit.

So we ran, and Rose was aparently trying to show me she could do it, so she would run a little faster. I'd catch up easily. Then one of her little admirers said,

"Good form, Rose!" she smiled and waved back.

"You're slowing down. Is this why your times aren't getting any faster? You're easily distracted?" I said, a little harsher than intended. She seemed a little upset, and I regreted hurting her feeling. Why? I was supposed to do that every now and then, wasn't I? I shouldn't care as long as it helped her in the long run.

If only I knew.

We finished, and when I checked her time, she'd cut down two minutes. I was extremely proud, and then a thought slipped into my head._ What if she did better because of me? Could she actually care what I thought? _But i got angry at the thought, wishing that I hadn't thought it. Of course she would look up to me some, I was older. Seven years. Which is why I shouldn't have had that thought.

"Not bad, huh?" she said, praising herself. " Looks like i could have gotten as far as the limited before the Strigoi got me at the mall. not sure how Lissa would do."

Then, thinking I sould praise her good work as well, i said," If she was with you, she'd be ok."

She looked at me in surprise. I was anmused, and proud. But why was she looking at me like that? I'd told her good things before, right? No, I hadn't. So now I was complimenting her?

Just great. I did not need to start being all warm and fuzzy now, not after the years I've worked to become something resembling a wall, to not show my feelings or my thoughts. So why was it happening. That was the last thought I had before Rose practically fell back, looking like she was in pain. She retaliated, and took off running without saying anything. I thought she was joking, but none the less, just incase, I ran after her. I was catching up to her, asking her what was wrong or if everything was ok, waiting for her to turn around and laugh so i could be relieved.

But I knew it wasn't a joke, so there was definately something wrong. When Rose ran up to Valissa, my point was proved.

"What happened? Whats wrong?" Rose said, Feirce and ready to kill, yet concerned at the same time. Valissa threw herself at Rose, crying steadily. I wanted to do something, but All i could do was hover around them, ready for an attack.

Later on, we were all inside Valissa's dorm, who She shared with Prince Dashkovs's daughter. I searched the room for anythreats and found-

A fox on Valissas bed, completely normal looking except its throat had been slit. I looked at it in disgust, wondering who would be sick enough to do that to such a sweet girl. If this was some kind of joke, then who ever did it should be punished horribly. Just wait until I found out who.

But for now there was nothing to do, and I sat tight while the girls talked in whispers. i didn't think to stop them, the tought that they were going top sneak out again didn't really occur to me. I was just to busy wondering about why. Why would some one do this? And how did anyone get in? it was just to suspicious.

I was told to walk Rose back to the novices, and I askied her about what she knew.

"I don't know anything. It's just someone sick joke."

"Do you have any idea who did it? Or why?' i asked voicing my ealrier questions.

After a moment, she said,"No. No clue." I sensed ther was more to it than that.

"Rose, if you know something, tell me. We're on the same side. We both want to protect her. This is serious."

Then I was told how I should let her fight, how she wanted to learn. When she finished, i told her,

"Come on. You're late for practice." And walked her to her class, then leaving her until later on that day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry I havent updated in a while. It was the first week of school this week, and you know how that goes. This chapters kinda akward for me, seeing as I have to describe how Dimitri thinks of Rose half naked. I don't think like that, so I'm counting on some opions of my guys friends toward Megan Fox. Lol. So enjoy my akwardness, and Review please:)**

Chapter five

I left Rose for the day, and I was glad to have her at an arms distance now, but for some reason I was still worried.

_Of all the things that could happen to some one, every thing for her has to be horrible. Its perfectly normal to be worried about her, she's been through hell._

The thoughts didn't make a difference. if i didn't know any better, i would say we were friends. I wouldn't have minded that. But to bad something told me that I knew better.

I was to sit in some classes today, out on the elementary campus. Nothing exciting, so I had time to think. Should I start Rose fighting? Or should I keep her running until i knew she could survive until she was far enough away or around people? I out that off until later, trying to be as observant as possible.

I loved being a guardian, but it was a pain sometimes. They come first. They come first. They come first. Thats how I live my life, and my boredom doesn't matter. I don't matter much. I may be a good guardian, but i can be replaced. Any of us could be. So I tried to do my best, hoping that it would get me some where. Just hopes. So there I sat, watching nine year olds answer multiple promlems too easy for words, bored.

But I wasn't bored for too much longer. Later that night, more happened than I wanted it to.

"She's where with who!" I demanded. The janitor told me once more, and I stormed off toward an empty party of Rose's dorm. I looked around, finding a shut door. The lounge. There was a couch in there, and i could only image what was going on in there.

I took a deep breath, preparing myself to have to face the worst possible situation,when something ran through me. Jealousy? Hate? I couldn't deal with that now, and i burst in the door to find the boy the janitor told me about hovering over a shirtless Rose, who both sprang part. Rose looked ready to tell someone off until she noticed who was here. I ran up to the boy, grabbed him by the shirt, and started my questioning.

"What's your name?"

"J-Jesse, sir. Jesse Zeklos, sir" he stuttered.

"Mr. Zeklos, do you have permission to be in this part of the dorm?"

"No, sir."

"Do you know the rules about male and female interaction around here?"

"Yes, sir."

I was angry. No, I was beyond angry. i was extremely pissed. I hated to see Rose disobeying the rules, but this boy clearly planning on taking advantage of her?

It enraged me.

It also reminded me off my mother, and the man who helped in the process of concieving me. I wouldn't dare think of him as a father.

I spit out," Then I suggest you get out of her as fast as you can before i turn you over to someone who will punish you I ever see you like this again,"" i pointed to Rose, standing half naked to our left," then _I_ will be the one to punish it will hurt. Alot. Do you understand?"

I was angry enough to let my russian accent take over my words, and as I evaluated my voice, I knew I had sounding terrifying. To this ignorant child, I seemed like a monster hovering over him right now. A Russian monster at that. Definately not the person to piss off, that much was true.

"Yes sir!"

"Then _go._" I growled, and released him. in a blink of an eye, he was gone. I turned to Rose, ready to give her a lecture fit for satin himselft when I Noticed something.

Rose was _beasutiful._ I knew she was pretty when i first seen her, that much was obvious. But It hadn't had much effect on me.

Or had it?

Yes. It had. All of my feelings were now explained, all of my opening up, my concerns, my standing up for her, it was all explained. I felt something towards Rose. I mean _felt_. But mind babble aside, I focused on her more.

The Dark wavy hair was slightly out of place, giving her a bit of a wild, sexy look. She had on a black bra and jeans, and she looked _good_ in them. She had perfect curves, comlimenting her breast. And I could believe I was sitting there staring at my students breasts, but there I was, noting how wonderful her boobs were. I pulled my gave to her eyes, and i could have stared in them for ever. It was at that moment when I started to fall in love.

Scratch that. it was at that moment when I realized I had been falling in love this whole time. But it was also the moment where she stopped blushing and commented,

"You see something you like?"

Yes. But I snapped out of it, feeling horribly guilty, and Praying that I had just imagined that stupid realization. Nope, it was real. I still felt it. No way was she going to know that.I hardened, making her think that I was a brick wall again.

"Get dressed."

She pulled her shirt on an asked me if I had followed her.

"Be quiet." I had things to shove out of my head, fantasys that could never be. I bent down so we were at eye level. "A janitor saw you and reprted it. Do you have any idea how stupid this was?" When i said I realized i wasn't just speaking out of my feelings. It truly was stupid, and if he'd wanted her bad enough he could have bit her, and she would have been powerless under the endorphins. She would have wanted everything he had to offer. Rumors would spread, she would seem easy and cheap, and there goes all of her future.

"I know, I know, the whole probations thing, right?"

"Not just that. I'm talking about the stupidity of getting in _that_ kind of situation in the first place." My earlier anger returned full force now, allowing me to momentarily forget about my feelings for Rose.

"I get in _that_ kind of situation all the time, comrade. It's not a big deal." She was angry now to. Not that it mattered, mine definately overshadowed hers.

"Stop calling me that. You don't even know what you're talking about." I snapped.

"Sure I do. I had to do a report on Russia and the R.S.S.R. last year." Yeah, and now she knows everything. Couldn't she just let this be handled without arguing for once?

"U.S.S.R. And it is a big deal for a Moroi to be with a dhampir girl. They like to brag."

"So?"

"_So?" _I demanded. I was wondering if she respected herself at all. "So you don't have any respect? Think about Lissa. You make yourself look cheap. You live up to what alot of people already think about dhampir girls, and it reflects back on her. And me." Yes, it was mean to go there. But I knew she wouldn't want to ruin our reputation. Not that it would really hurt me, but still.

She caught on. "Oh, I see. Is that what this was about? Am I hurting you big, bad male pride? Are you afraid I'll ruin your reputation?"

I spoke the truth when i said," My reputation is already made, Rose. I set my standards and lived up to them along time ago. What you do with yours remains to be seen. Now get back to your room- if you can manage it without throwing your selve at someone else.

I could practically hear the slap I had jusr verbally hit her with.

"Is that your way of calling me a slut?"

" I hear the stories you guys tell. I've heard stories about you.."

She backed down, and asked me why should couldn't have fun. i told her because before long someones life would depend on her, and she didn't have time to worry about fun. i told her i was the number one student in my class, and that still wasn't enough.

"And its too late." I said after a sigh.

Then she guessed at something that had been bothering about what had been bothering me- that Jesse was a reletave of my former charge.

"You hurt. Every day. Don't you? You miss him."

I wanted to cry. i wanted to throw something. I wanted to scream and pout. I wanted to hold her and let her have the life I wish she could. But instead i stood there surprised that she knew that about me. But I straigtened back up, pushing all thoughts of my sorrow and lonelyness away.

"It doest't matter how I feel. They come first. Protecting them.." She finnaly agreed. Then, i sighed.

I told her she could fight, if i could trust she wouldn't go doing stupid things. I told her she was strong, and that she would be tired. I didn't warn her that I was going to beat the hell out of her, but i'm sure she realixed that.

"We'll start tommorow."I told her, before walking back to my room. I needed sleep. I just hope it found me.

Surprisingly, it did. And I dreamed again. This time, it wasn't a strigoi.

"It was the whole Jesse and Rose thing all over again. I was watching it, not stopping it this time. Infact, I felt like I was watchin it was a movie instead of being right there.

It wasn't Jesse who was making out with Rose, either. It was a long dark haired boy, very filled out I might add. I couldn't see his face, it was pressed into hers. Her shirt and jeans were already off, leaving her in a bra and underwear, and She tugged at the only remaining clothes on him, his pants. He leaned up to help her when-

I saw who it was.

Me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, so how am i doing? I would love to hear from my readers!(: Review please, and I hope you love it:)**

Chapter six

It was like I was sucked into my dreaming self whenI saw it was me. I smiled at her, and felt a very strong need to have her, a want for her, and love for her bigger than myself. And when I looked into her eyes, it was obviouss she felt the same. The was a passion so strong...so powerful that it..it..

Woke me up.

"_Damn_ it!" I screamed after sitting up and realizing I was awake.I felt her absence like she really had been there. I didn't know whether I was screaming because of that, and that it was a dream, or because I shouldn't have these feelings, much less this dream. Damn it.

Ok, so now I knew what was going on, why she had such an effect on me. And I wish I didn't know, that I was still in the darkness. No, I wished that I didn't feel like this at bad thing was, that I had _liked_ the way i felt in the dream, her hands running down my chest, and her soft hair in my hands. And I shouldn't and couldn't. Not that Rose wasn't great, but she's secen years younger. She's my student. And I am a gaurdian, and she will be one soon. There is no possible way for us to even think about eachother that way.

Wait. Did she think about me that way? Oh, god, please let her, I tought to myself. Then I shut the thought up. No, if she didn;t feel anything for me, this would be much, much simpler. I could get over this 'crush' and life would go on. I soothed myself for alomst an hour thinking about that, thinking that I wouldn't move on, and she would be my student, and nothing more than my friend.

So, telling myself things would move on helped a little, but I still had the damned feeling to deal with. What shold I do with the,? I should make myself get rid of them, and carry on. Or I should let them run their course, but not let anyone notice. I could just pretend things were all wonderful in my head and heart and no one would notice anything.

But what did I do?

I decided to ignore them until they got pissed and went away.

Which was stupid, because they weren't going to go away likr that. But, stupid didn't matter right now. It just sounded easier.

I dragged myself out of bed- three hours early I might add- and got in the shower, washing away the dream. I stepped out of the steamy room, and put on my usual attire- jeans and a t-shirt, with my leather duster. I staked out of my room, I needed fresh air.

**(Ok guys, I'm going to skip everything that day until Rose's session with him that afternoon. Sorry, but it would be uneventful.)**

Rose walked in, and I immediately stiffened. How should I act? The same. Of course. She looked at me, then changed before coming to stand infront of me.

"What's your first problem you'll run into when facing a Strigoi?"

"They're immortal?" True, but not the right answer.

"Think of something more basic."

She considered that for a moment. "They could be bigger than me. And stronger."

I nonned, That makes it difficult but not immposible. You can use a persons extra height and weight against them."

Then I showed her an asortment of moves, watching her take it all in in awe. I was proud that she was actually paying this much attention.

Finnaly I turned to her and said, "Go ahead. Try to hit me." I repressed the urge to smile when she jumped at me and I easily knocked her down, like swating at a fly. And then Again. And again. Then, finnaly she asked," What am I doing wrong?" and this was what was so great.

"Nothing." she had the moves down. They just needed practice.

She didn't seem convinced. 'If I wasn't doing anything wrong, then I would have rendered you unconious by now." I surpressed a laugh. Not likely.

"Unlikely. Your moves are all correctm but this is the first time you've really tried. I've done it for years."

I had once told her I was twenty four, which meant I was older, of course. She aparently though I had that I'm-older-than-you-so-I'm-better additude beacause she rolled her eyes and shook her head. I noticed how some of her hair fell out of her ponytail, and even thought she was sweaty, it looked beautiful. _Do not think like that._ I told myself. I was supposed to be ignoring these feelings.

"Whatever you say, Grandpa. Can we try again?" she asked. I almost rolled my eyes, but instead I looked at the old clock. I seen it was almost time for the banquet, and instantly felt rushed.

"We're out of 't you want to get ready?"

She glanced at the clock and perked up. 'Hell, yeah, I do."

And started walking off ahead of her, expecting her to catch up and start chatting about the upcoming banquet-the queen was coming to visit the school. I had already met her, and I didn't really like her, so it was no big I did respect her, so I was happy to make an apearance. Rose was just happy to get out.

But before I got two yards, I felt her eyes studying me. I kept walking, and I smiled breifley before wiping off my face and getting ready for her attack. She screamined a loud battle cry, which was a dumb move, but before she could touch me I turned around, and pinned her on the ground easily in one swift motion. The surprised and angry look on her face was priceless. I held her wrists, keeping her from moving. She didn't seem to happy about that. My eyes was smiling, and I was on the verge of it.

She groaned. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

I looked into her eyes, my lips turned up. "The battle cry sort of gave you away. Try not to yell next time." I said, joking around. She realized that and sighed.

"Would it have made a difference if I'd been quiet?"

I pretended to think about it. But although she was getting somewhere, her moves were sloppy. So no, she qould have been completely mute and I would have known it. "No. Probably not." I added, so not to completely hurt her feelings.

She sighed loudly, clearly happy that I wasn't as serious as usual.

And thats when I analized our positions.

I was laying on top of her, my face maybe three inches from hers. I was holding her wrists down, and my chest was pressed against hers. Infact, so was my torso. And my legs were intertwined with hers. I was in the position that I had fanasized about since the lounge. If i could just bend down and kiss her, then everything was already set in place. But I would just settle for the kiss. Oh, the kiss that would be so sweet, that would open a world of forbidden posibilities. What should I do? Should I do what I wanted-needed- so badly, or should i do what was right and get off of her? I was agruing with my good side and bad side about what to do when she said," So, um... you got any other moves to show me?" that snapped me back.

My lips twitched, hearing the double meaning in those words. Yes, I would have _loved_ to show her some other moves right then. But that was not apropraite, and I was menally chewing myself out for even letting myself think about 'showing her some moves', much less kissing her. Damn it Dimitri, get it together.

Not knowing wheter she intended the double meaning or not, I got up and said,"Come on. We should go." and after she tgot up, I turned and walked out of the gym, without looking back.

I had let my mind slip. And almost my body. And I swear she knew it to. I'mpretty sure, from the look in her eyes, that she was thinking some of the same things as I was. I felt my stomach flutter at the thought of her liking me back. But after making sure she wasn't looking, I hit my stomach. I know, it was childish. But if hitting a wall wouldn't break my hand, I would have done that to.

There was three things for sure.

One. I _liked_ my student. Maybe I was falling in love, I couldn't tell yet. But either way, I had feelings for her. Major feelings.

Two. I think she returned those feelings. When were were close, or I was smiling, I would notice how she looked at me. Admiringly. She didn't have much conrol over keeping her emotions and expressions in place as I did, so it was easy to catch her off guard. So I'm pretty sure she has some feelilngs for me too. And I didn't know if that was good or bad.

And three. It wasn't supposed to happen. It couldn't happen. Anything other than friends was forbidden between us. It would endager Lissa, it would be illegal, and we would both get in major trouble with the school-I would be fired, her expelled, and I was seven years older.

There was something wrong with me, and I couldn't anything about it.

Wonderful, I thought to mself as a I got ready for the banquet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to all of my reviewers:) I would love to have more, they really inspire me, and give me reason to keep writing! So please, take the extra two minutes and help me out:) Love ya, heres the next chapter:)**

Chapter Seven

I examined myself in the mirror one last time, deciding I was passable. I had on usual guardian attire-black and white. I made sure my hair was pretty much as secure in its holder as it could be, and set out, wondering what would happen tonight.

I walked into the hall, and admired all of the black and white pictures that must hae cost a fortune. The table full of food had been aranged perfectly, and I knew that any moment the queen would speak. So I stood against the wall in guardian form, and stared at nothing and everything while I did my best not to think of Rose.

And that was really hard when she was prancing around the room in a tight black knit sweater, that was dressy but I suspected comfortable. She had on jeans tucked into some boots. I wondered why she had to dress so...well I was at a loss for words, because anything she would have wore would have drove me crazy. In my defense, that wasn't all that I was interested in either. Altough I definately was interested in what she wore, I was more interested in how she tallked, her laugh, her sarcasm, her smile, her eyes, her personality, her hair...

I was brought out of my thoughts, thankfully, when the royals started to enter. I bowed respectfully, and once the queen herself entered, all small talk ended.

That is, until she said the name that I had sworn to protect.

"Valissa Dragimor."

I was both curious and kind of afraid of what she was going to say. Would she really embaress the princess infront of every? And what about Rose? No, of course not.

"We heard you had returned. We are glad to have the Dragimors back, even though your the only one that remains. We deeply regret the loss of your parents and your brother; they were amoung the finest or the morio, their deaths are truly a tragedy."

Nothing out of the usaul, just showing some respect. I relaxed mostly.

"You have an intersting name. Many heroines in Russian fairy tales are named Valissa. Valissa the brave, Valissa the beautiful. They are different young women, all having the same name and the same excellent qualities: strength, inteligence, discipline, and virtue. All acomplish great things, triumphing over their adversaries."

It was true, although I wasn't one for fairy tales, I loved them when I was young. My mother had told me some to get me to sleep some nights. I wanted to smile at those memories...But the queen continued.

"Likewise, the Dragimors name commands it's own respect. Dragimor kings and queens have ruled wisely and justily in our histor. They have used their powers for miraculous ends. They have slain strigoi, fighting right alongside the guardians. They are royal for a reason."

The queen paused, and I could practically see joy radiating from Lissa, and surprise from Rose. i couldn't really believe the queen was giving this muh praise either. But that ended quickly.

"Yes, you are doubly named with power. Your name represents the finest qualities people have to offer and hearken back in time to deeds of greatness and valor. But, as you have demonstrated, names to _not_ make people, nor do they have any bearing on how a person turns out."

The queen turned and continued greeting every one. I had to make sure my mouth hadn't opened in shock, then remembered Rose. I prayed to God and anyone else that she wouldn't jump the queen, or anyone else. I looked at her. She was extremly pissed as the princess was embaressed, but she remained.

I did to, and until Lissa walked out the door with Rose on her tail, I didn't pay much mnd to them. My thoughts were on Queen Tatiana's words.

She had mortilized the princess infront of every one. Not only would that kill her royal status, but she would have some major gossip to deal with tommorow. I knew from Rose and the other guardians and teachers there was something going on between Rose, lissa, and another student. Rinaldi. I was pretty sure I was going to have to drag Rose away by the hair tommorow from keeping her from breaking the girl.

I wanted to follow them both, to make sure they stayed out of trouble. To make sure Rose did, I wasn't worried much about Valissa.

So I snuck out, and stayed safely out of sight. They were talking, but I couldn't hear. natalie, Victors daughter, was walking away, so I guessed they had just talked to her.

I noticed some figures walking close to them, and Rose immediately snapped up. I could only catch a few words and still stay out of sight.

"Just...Queen..." and thn giggles. I recongnized that as the Renaldi girl. I knew I was going to have to step in so I got closer, not worrying about being seen. Rose was to focused. i could cath a littl emore now.

"Your...to close. more than i can say about your wannabe royal act...parents." Rose came back. I took a few steps closer.

"At least i see my parents. God only knows who your father is...your mother...couldn't care less about you either..she never even noticed."

i could see pain in Roses eyes, but that didn't stop her. Once again, I took a step closer. Then another.

"Yeah, well atleast she's famous. She really does advise royals and nobles. She doesn't clean up after them."

Mia, I think, opened her mouth, but then she popped up a little and said,

"It was you. Some one told me Jesse started it, but her couldn't have known anything about me. He got it from you. When you slept with him." She hissed. I almost flinched at that one. Now that would be spread around, and poor Rose would be in the exact situation I warned her about. Mia continued to tell them off, and I finnaly decided to walk in. Just in time to, because Rose took a step forward and said

"Yeah? Try and touch her and find out." I could see the hate flicker in her eyes, then she noticed me. I walked up, and sai,

"Everything alright?" like I hadn't known what was happeneing. Rose turned and smiled a beautiful, but otherwise wicked smile at me.

Sure thing, Guardian Belikov. We were just swapping family stories. Ever heard of Mia's? Its facinating." I wanted to scold Rose then and there, but I knew that would embarass her. So I decided no scolding.

"I'm supposed t otake you back to your dorm. You weren't about to start a fight, were you?" Of course she was. And really, i wass using that as an exuse to get her away from everyone for now.

"Of course not. I don't start fights where people can seen them." I repressed a sigh. Lissa just let hers out.

"Let's go. Good night princess."

I llet them talk for a moment more, and the She reluctantly followed me. I spoke to her, smiling in my mind but sounding cold in reality,"We may need to add an extra training on self control."

"I have plenty of self contr-Hey!"

At first I thought she was speaking to me, but then i noticed Christian Ozera walking the way we just came. I knew his Aunt Tasha, a good friend of mine. And his family history. Scary, but he posed as no threat to Rose, or me, and I was hoping she wouldn't snap him, either. She lowered her voice a bit, but I knew it was about Lissa.

I didn't even try to listen this time but I did pick up one line that mad me a little worried.

"she thinks your a freak, but she's too nice to say anything."

After a few moments, we kept walking back to her dorm, all the while I was wondering what could have had her hurt the boys feelings so much. He had went back to the morio dorms, and that was the last I seen of him. i wanted to ask Rose, but I didn't want to fight right now. So we walking in silence, and once we reached her dorm she mutter, "Night Dimitri." then shut the door. I mutterd,"Goodnight, Roza" low enought for my hears and my ears only.

I was calling her Roza now? That was her name in Russain. But really? I did not need to have some romantic nickname for her, because that would only encourge things. i chastisized myself all the way back to my room, and even aas I was climbing in bed.

You know you shouldn't even thing about her other that at practice. You know its wrong. Dimitri, I don't know what you think your doing, but quit it. Now. Forget your feelings for Roza...ROSE, and get on with your life. She's your student, your her teacheer.

And on I went, telling myself all sorts of things like that. And when I recieved a phone call saying.

"One of your students wants you. She says its an emergency."

I nodded, although she couldn't see me. "Yeah, send her up."

I wonder what Rose needed. I knew it was her, because who else? So I dressed and was full alert when she knocked on the door.

Panick was all over her face.

"Lissa." I said.

And she nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you my reviwers:) I would LOVE To see some more, and I'm glad to see that the story is going pretty well. I know I havent updated in FOREVER, but school is school. Can't ignore it. :) Anywaysss...Enjoy this charter:)**

Chapter eight

We rushed through the daylight until we got to her room. The matron looked surprised, but Rose cut off any words that might have been said. "She's in the bathroom." We both started to follow her, but Rose didn't like that idea. "She's too upset. Let me talk to her alone first."

I thought for a moment. Yes, that would be easier, and it would calm the princess some. But this was my charge, and the worry was eating me alive. I considered it for one moment more, deciding to let Rose go ahead. "Yes. Give them A minute."

A moment after Rose wlaked in the room, I heard a small squeal. The tension was almost unbearable, but I waited. I heard faint whispers and sobs, and I kept thinking, what if she's hurt? I would have failed again, and that was something i couldn't handle. I knocked softly on the door. "Rose?" I said, my voice full of worry.

"Just a sec." She said. I knew it wasn't fatal by her voice, but it still worried me.

I busted in a good thirty seconds later, and rose was holding Lissa's wrists. I looked at Lissa, and her face was covered in blood. I almost ran her out the room to the nurse, but I stopped when she said

"Its not mine. It's the rabbits..." And her voice trailed off.

What rabbit, I wonderd. I looked her over again, noting how she had on Rose's jacket. lookikng closer I saw more blood in thin, clean lines above her hand on her wrists. That made me wonder, but I didn't show it. If they wanted it kept a secret, I wasn't going to question it right now.I finnaly found my voice through the relief I was feeling and asked, "What rabbit?"

She pointed at the trash can. "I cleaned it up. So Natalie wouldn't see."

I walked with Rose to the trash can, and I wanted to puke. It was a horrible sight...Blood and fur everywhere. I could barely make out what animal it was. It looked as if someone had blown it up, or put it through a shredder. I almost chringed at the smell, but instead I went to Lissa. I bent down and, handing her several tissues, I asked,

"Tell me what happened."

So Lissa started to explain. "I got back about an hour ago. And it was there. Right there in the middle of the floor. Torn apart. It was like it had elploded. And I didn't want Natalie to find it..." she contiued and then broke into sobs. I knew how the slits on her wrists had gotten there, Lissa had stressed over the rabbit, and with her apparent love for animals, this had upset her too bad. I wanted to comfort her, but I needed to get through with business.

The matron, not being very considerate, asked,

"No one should be able to get into those rooms! How is this happening?"

The matron was ignored, and I asked Lissa if she knew who did it. She pulled out a crumpled peice of paper that said

_I know what you are. You won't survive being here. I'll make sure of it. Leave now. it's the only way you might be able to live through this._

The note was almost completely doused with blood, and I could barely register the matrons words when he said he was gettin Ellen.

"Tell her we'll be at the clinic." I was worried, worried for Lissa, worried for what may happen, most most of all worried for Rose. 'No Dimitri. Rose isn't your charge. She can take care of herself at the moment. Get your damn mind back on track, and don't think like that anymore.'

I turned to Lissa, trying to ignore my mind babble and thoughts of Rose.

"You should lie down."

She didn't move. I almost stated to say it again with a little more force, but Rose liked her arm through hers and said

"Come on, liss. Let's get you out of here."

Slowly we walked to the clinic, my eyes alert for any one who may see. I didn't want this getting out yet, because I knew how bad the rumors could get. i had heard many about both of these girls, and I didn't want to hear any about this.

We arrived to the clinic unnoticed, and the nurse asked if we needed to wake a doctor. I declided, telling her that she needed to rest, and right when Lissa had layed down on a stretcher, the headmistress and a few other gaurdians came. They automatically pelted Valissa with questions, but Rose and her hard nature had to say something.

"Miss Hathaway, you are out of line as usual. I don't even know what your doing here." Headmistress Kirova declared. Rose opened her mouth to what would probably be a speech filled vulgar languge and insults. But before she did I asked to speak to Kirova privately to save Rose some trouble.

After we were out of hearing range, Headmistress Kirova demaded to know why Rose wase here.

"She was the one who got Lissa to come here. She was the only reason we knew about this. I think she deserves to stay for a while." I said calmly.

"She deserves to stay? She's being punished. There is no way I'm letting her stay and come up with an escape plan with the princess. i heard abou what the note said. And I know that is what Miss Hathaway wants to do- get Lissa out of here. Not on my watch."

I almost smiled- that sounded like Rose. But this was a serious time, so I gave a serious answer.

"If she wanted to leave, she would have already done it. I know she isn't going to try and break out, not to night anyways. And Rose calms the Princess. I think that is the only reason Valissa is freakikng out right now, because Rose is here."

Kirova sighed. "She is lucky your here to stick up for her." I simply nodded, and before walking in she mumbled, "Hell must be freezing over"

"You may stay with her for a little while. We'll have janitors do further cleaning and investigation in the bathroom and your bedroom, Miss Dragimor, and then discuss the situation in detail in the morning." She sounded mad, but atleast Rose could be with lissa for a while. And as for Lissa, she just warned us not to wake Natalie.

We all left, except Rose, who layed down with Lissa. I stayed hidden for a moment, until I knew that they were bboth fine, and then I headed back to my room

I was relieved that Lissa would be tended to, and relieved that Rose was with her. I was worried about the note, and about who could possible do that to sweet Valissa. But what i worried about the most, and I hated myself for it, was Rose's saftey. She was in danger, as well. Maybe not as much as the Princess, but there was someone after Lissa, and they would have to go through Rose to get her. And unfortately, that meant she wasn't safe.

I considered my options. I could do like I should. I could worry about both of their saftey and keep one eye on the situation, but carry on with life. Or i could let this get to me. I could become a control freak and keep Rose completely in line, and always watch over her, always make sure she is safe. Watch out for Rose, and almost forget about the Princess. Or I could neglect everything. I could act like I wasn't worried, I could ignore my worry for the possible love of my life, and her best friend, and just worry about things that concerned me.

But this did concern me. And I couldn't ignore Rose, I'm not that strong. I Can't become a control freak, either. And I have to gaurd the princess, I have to put my life an all others behind hers and keep her safe. So instead of doing my perferred choice, taking Rose out of dangers path and letting Lissa be asigned to someone who wasn't having to worry about Rose, I did what I should. I was going to keep an eye on things, but not raise too much alert.

It was times like these when I felt more like a baby sitter than a guardian in love with his student. What an idiot.


End file.
